


Entre o fogo e as estrelas

by Lyra_Roth



Series: Lyra's backstory [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Drama e tragédia, Eu to cheia de coisa pra fazer e mesmo assim to escrevendo aqui, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Helluva Boss - Freeform, Personagem Original, eu tenho que me divertir durante a pandemia também, é isso aí
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Roth/pseuds/Lyra_Roth
Summary: Estavam em fevereiro ainda e Lyra não sabia, mas aquele seria o seu último dia de verão.
Series: Lyra's backstory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879867





	1. O último dia de verão

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de um semestre totalmente viciada nos trabalhos da Vivzie, eu finalmente decidi criar uma OC, e vou postar aqui a backstory dela. Primeiro em Pt-br, e depois vou traduzir pro inglês. Sim, eu nomeei ela com o meu pseudônimo, pq eu gosto muito do nome 'Lyra'. :) Um chuchu.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem. Adoraria comentários e conhecer mais gente do fandom br, mas você que sabe.
> 
> A imagem desse capítulo não me pertence, e sim a/o aenamiart ( artstation.com/aenamiart ).
> 
> Beijinhos.

> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Standing there, killing time  
>  Can't commit to anything but a crime  
> Peter's on vacation, an open invitation  
> Animals, evidence  
> Pearly gates look more like a picket fence  
> Once you get inside 'em  
> Got friends but can't invite them_

* * *

Aquele era o fim de tarde de mais uma quarta-feira. Estava abafado, a brisa quente soprava forte e até chegava a ajudar, mas não era capaz de aliviar muito o calor do começo de Fevereiro. O barulho das buzinas e dos incansáveis pneus no asfalto estava presente por toda a Avenida Paulista. Como era de se esperar, a calçada estava lotada, a muvuca de gente passando para lá e para cá sem parar, e a jovem já estava voltando para casa.

Estavam de férias, o que significava que, em tese, Lyra podia ficar na rua por bem mais tempo. Mas já eram 19h, estava quente e eles haviam andado o dia inteiro. Voltar para casa era tudo que a garota queria naquele momento.

O plano era irem todos juntos até o metrô—não só por segurança, mas também porque os três de fato se davam muito bem e raramente estavam desgrudados uns dos outros. Aquele era o resultado de anos, muitos anos de amizade testados a ferro e fogo. Lyra, Beatriz e Levi haviam passado por toda a infância e adolescência juntos, mas também tinham tido problemas muito parecidos. Sendo seus pais grandes acadêmicos do meio mágico, todos tinham tido bastante contato com conhecimentos ocultos—ocultos mesmo dos indivíduos praticantes de magia, porque por mais que magos e bruxas fossem uma minoria no meio de sete bilhões de pessoas, quando o assunto era o estudo de feitiços, maldições e criaturas mágicas, poucos indivíduos sabiam tanto quanto os acadêmicos daquele meio. Séculos de conhecimento acumulados dentro daqueles livros que eles tanto liam foram transmitidos para os três durante suas primeiras décadas, o suficiente para que com um pouco mais de treino os jovens se tornassem feiticeiros brilhantes.

Exceto que não era isso que nenhum deles queria. Lyra e Levi sempre compartilharam um gosto pelas artes, e enquanto a primeira tinha certeza de estar no caminho certo na faculdade de música, Levi era fissurado por desenho e pintura, e aquele seria seu primeiro ano tentando a sorte em animação. Beatriz finalmente havia aceitado que queria seguir medicina, e apesar da dureza de estar no terceiro ano de cursinho, ter um objetivo—ainda que fosse um difícil de ser alcançado—dava a ela uma nova força para seguir em frente.

A opção deles nunca foi um problema para os pais de Beatriz e de Lyra. Ambas as garotas sempre tiveram o apoio incondicional deles. Diferentemente dos pais de Levi, que concordavam com todo o resto do mundo mágico de que aquilo era definitivamente um _desperdício de talento_. Onde já se viu, três jovens com tantas oportunidades e com tanta garra jogarem fora o mundo da magia para se dedicar a profissões comuns? Não que elas fossem _menos_ , medicina e arte tinham lá o seu mérito, sem dúvida, por que o que seria de nós sem O ultimato e a possibilidade de uma cirurgia no coração mais ou menos segura? Eram coisas importantes, sim, mas a magia era diferente. Nem todos tinham aquele acesso, e era um caminho nobre a se seguir. Promissor. Trocar aquilo por uma vida comum era... quase inaceitável.

Apesar dos apesares, os três permaneceram juntos o tempo inteiro. Durante a infância, enquanto balanceavam o aprendizado básico na escola e as práticas _diferenciadas_ em casa com os pais; durante a adolescência enquanto descobriam não só os perigos de ambos os mundos nos quais estavam inseridos, mas também a si mesmos. Haviam finalmente atingido a idade adulta e ainda adoravam a companhia um dos outros. Eles eram inseparáveis e, naquele momento, se sentiam absolutamente invencíveis.

Não tinha absolutamente nenhum motivo para as coisas darem errado, muito menos naquele dia em específico. Parece que, no entanto, coisas que dão errado não precisam sempre de um motivo para dar errado; às vezes os problemas simplesmente vão aparecendo te dando uma bicuda na cara, e então você que se vire com o hematoma no meio da fuça.

Ah, a essência da vida adulta...!

-Vamos passar no Starbucks primeiro!—Beatriz sugeriu animadamente quando Lyra finalmente apontou para a entrada da estação alguns metros adiante.

-A gente _acabou de comer_ , Bea—Foi a resposta de Levi—Você literalmente pediu uma coca gigante há menos de quinze minutos.

-Mas eles têm aquele frappucino que eu _amooo_ , e eu quero muito provar aquele donut novo deles! Tem um Starbucks ALI, vamos _láaaaaaaaaa—_ E a loira começou a puxar Lyra e Levi pelas mangas num pedido aparentemente desesperado, mas ambos sabiam muito bem que de duas uma: ou ela não ia sair de lá sem aquele frappucino e ia literalmente arrastá-los até a loja, ou ia _torrar a paciência_ dos dois e reclamar disso até o terminal de ônibus. Era uma viagem de quarenta minutos, e ainda por cima de pé, àquela hora. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo atender ao pedido e ter paz durante o trajeto...

-Bom, tem um Starbucks ali mesmo... —Lyra ponderou, ajeitando os fios escuros—Nem demora tanto assim, vai—O garoto suspirou alto quando percebeu que já estavam atravessando a rua.

- _Hmmm._ Bom, se pá nem vai estar tão cheio assim hoje...—Eles empurraram as portas, Beatriz toda animadinha adentrando o lugar com pulinhos—É uma quarta feira, né?

***

Acabou que estava bem cheio. Os jovens tiveram que andar devagar e lembrar Beatriz que quaisquer movimentos bruscos naquele momento poderiam causar um infeliz acidente envolvendo café quente e desconhecidos. Os três permaneceram encolhidos, apertados na enorme fila que chegava quase até as portas de entrada, enquanto clientes passavam para lá e para cá sem parar, até que Beatriz era finalmente a próxima a pedir. Obviamente foi nesse ponto que ela percebeu que não tinha certeza do que exatamente ela queria.

-Eu devia pegar o de doce de leite, ou o de chocolate?

Levi olhou-a quase incrédulo.

-Você não veio aqui por causa daquele com doce de leite?!

-Ah, é... mas aí o de chocolate vem com aqueles granulados quadradinhos, e eu adoro eles porque eles são crocantes, então agora eu não sei mais!

-Bom—Ele bufou com escárnio, mas anos de amizade deixavam claro que ele era muito menos azedo do que fazia parecer—é melhor você escolher logo porque é a sua vez.

Ela entrou levemente em pânico.

-Ai, meu deus. Bom dia, moço—E prosseguiu tentando ganhar o máximo de tempo possível perguntando como estava o atendente enquanto cutucava Lyra para pedir a opinião dela.

A morena, no entanto, não poderia estar ligando menos para a dúvida da amiga. Geralmente ela não se importava, e a teria ajudado escolhendo qualquer um dos dois com prazer, mas não dessa vez. Não, pois naquele momento uma dúvida muito maior a assolava. Um pensamento súbito, aparentemente inofensivo se ignorado, mas que permeava sem parar em sua mente naquele momento.

 _Eu poderia muito bem roubar essas balinhas aqui_.

Só uma ideiazinha.

_Eu poderia pegar uma._

Um sussurro que não parava de ressoar.

_Eu poderia pegar uma e esconder no meu bolso._

Independentemente do quanto ela tentasse se livrar dele, ele voltava. Mais forte. Mais seguro.

Ela não precisava daquele doce. Ela tinha acabado de comer. Tinha se esbanjado em doces há menos de vinte minutos.

_Mas eu quero pegar esse doce._

Mas ela nem gostava daquela bala. Elas eram muito fortes para o gosto da garota.

_Eu vou pegar._

Lyra olhou para um lado e para o outro discretamente. Ela estava encostada no balcão, braço apoiado do lado da cesta de balas. Olhou para seus amigos. Bea estava pagando o atendente. Não tinha ninguém prestando atenção...

A mãozinha morena rapidamente envolveu a bala, e quando os três finalmente foram para o outro balcão esperar o pedido de Beatriz, Lyra só teve que se preocupar em não deixar o doce cair do bolso do shorts.

-Mas que que tu tem, Ly?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ah, não.

-O-o que eu tenho o quê? Como assim?

-Sei lá, tu tava meio brisando, eu falei com você e você nem respondeu. Tava _deep_ nos pensamentos—Afirmou Bea, se apoiando no balcão, e Levi assentiu.

-Ela ‘ta é cansada—Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso—Eu também tô.

Lyra umedeceu os lábios.

-Só cansaço. E to aproveitando o ar condicionado daqui também...

-Ai, esse ar condicionado...—A loira ia falar algo mas atendente chamou seu nome. Ela pegou a bebida com os olhos brilhando e, depois de agradecê-lo e tomar um longo gole, Bea finalmente suspirou. Pesarosamente—Eu nem acredito que a gente tem que voltar lá pra fora. Ta muito quente...

-E o metrozão a essa hora heim...—Levi riu, mas ele obviamente já estava se lamentando—Delícia.

Continuaram reclamando, mas Lyra não conseguia prestar atenção em nada além do barulhinho de plástico tão delator a cada passo que ela dava. Finalmente saíram da loja, e aquela onda de calor desagradável os atingiu com tudo. Mesmo assim, o suspiro que Lyra deu foi um suspiro de alívio. Ela tinha conseguido, tinha pegado a bala e ninguém percebera. A alegria corria com a adrenalina em suas veias, tão compensadora e deliciosa, seguida de um fio de culpa que se alargava e se tornava cada vez maior e maior e maior...

-Tu ta muito quieta—Beatriz comentou entre um gole e outro e puxou Lyra para fora daquela espiral de pensamentos. A morena continuou andando, levemente atrás e querendo evitar olhá-los no rosto. A cada movimento dela a sensação do doce contra a perna ficava mais e mais evidente, o barulho de plástico parecia tão alto, como que eles não estavam ouvindo? Como eles não tinham percebido aquilo? Nem mesmo o calor ao seu redor incomodava tanto quanto a presença aquela bala ali.

-Não. To... só com calor. Vamos, lá dentro tem ar condicionado de novo—Ela por fim passou os dois e entrou no metrô. Torcendo para que por algum milagre eles não tivessem percebido nada acerca da bala.

***

A porta foi fechada com cuidado, mas as mãos de Lyra estavam tremendo. Tinha roubado, tinha roubado, ela tinha roubado! Ela não estava com fome, tinha dinheiro e nem sequer gostava daquela bala!! Então por quê? Por que a vontade súbita de subtrair aquele item tão aleatório?

A jovem trancou a porta e sentou no chão de madeira, costas apoiadas na cama e cabeça enfiada entre as pernas. Pensando, pensando. Tudo que ela sentia era vergonha e uma tremenda confusão mental. Enfiando a mão na bolsa, dedos trêmulos revelaram o objeto de seu furto. Era uma bala simples, o estabelecimento não ia sentir falta dela, mas ela não precisava daquilo. Apesar da alegria e do sentimento de vitória que tomara conta de Lyra quando percebera que conseguiria se safar daquilo, era fato que ela não _queria_ aquilo.

O quarto estava escuro. Ela não tinha se dado o trabalho de ligar a luz. Não queria olhar para mais nada por um tempo. Não queria olhar para aquela bala e lembrar do que fez, nem ver as mãos que a pegaram. O doce caiu por entre seus dedos e rolou para debaixo da cama, e Lyra soltou o suspiro mais pesaroso que dera em muito tempo. Tudo que ela queria era fechar os olhos e esquecer o que acontecera, mas ela não conseguia. Ali do chão ela conseguia ver a janela e as estrelas lá fora, o roxo intenso invadindo o quarto e tingindo a cama, o chão e as lágrimas que pingavam da pele morena conforme a garota se permitia deitar no chão.

Ela não sabia o que pensar mais. Lyra não sabia ainda, mas aquele seria o primeiro de uma série de eventos que a levaria à sua perdição.


	2. Gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estou eu de novo. Me desculpem a demora, o tcc ta realmente consumindo todo o meu tempo aqui... The show must go on, tho.  
> Espero que estejam preparados :)
> 
> Boa leitura.

Chão, parede, mão. Chão, parede, mão. Um suspiro de alívio deixou sua boca quando a bolinha de borracha voltou para as mãos de Lyra. As coisas em cima da mesa ainda estavam intactas, então a feiticeira pensou que talvez sua mãe tivesse razão; talvez fosse melhor mesmo parar de jogar o brinquedo na parede.

-Mas e ai, o que aconteceu aquele dia?—Levi perguntou enquanto olhava de cabeça para baixo para Beatriz. Pernas esticadas na parede, cabeça pendendo e deitado de costas na cama de Lyra, o jovem tinha a necessidade de olhar diretamente para a pessoa que falava para que pudesse se concentrar; diferentemente de Lyra, que estava prestando atenção, sim, mas parecia absolutamente incapaz de manter seus olhos por mais de dez segundos na mesma coisa.

A loira suspirou em um misto de cansaço e ressentimento, jogando o corpo para trás subitamente, de forma a pegar mais impulso na cadeira de balanço.

-Ah, era pra ser uma visita normal, ‘ta ligado? A Ananda tinha pedido uma consulta com meus pais, pra aconselhar eles em alguma coisa que ela tava pesquisando. Ela veio de manhã, perto do almoço, e ficou até umas 15h discutindo com eles na biblioteca. Eu fiquei um pouco lá, pra ver qual era a bobagem da vez. Parece que ela queria saber mais sobre o processo de despertar a magia interior das pessoas, e transferir energia mágica... Sei lá. Depois de um tempo eu parei de prestar atenção. Por que ela não pode estudar alguma coisa normal que nem todo o RESTO do mundo mágico?!

Lyra ponderou as palavras por um tempo, girando a bolinha em suas mãos, mas não disse nada. Levi deu de ombros ao seu lado.

-Sei lá. Todo estudo é válido, ela pode estudar o que quiser, também. É das coisas menos ortodoxas que saem as melhores invenções.

-É, mas ela é toda estranha com esse papo de pegar a energia dos outros e transferir. Por que ela não estuda aqueles bichos estranhos que ficam aparecendo no Ibirapuera? Ou... aquela parte estranha da estação da luz, que a galera limpa, limpa, e continua fedendo? É bem pouco ortodoxo na minha opinião, e eu adoraria uma resposta pra essas perguntas.

Os dois se encararam na cama.

-Bom. Eu tenho que admitir que esse tópico dela é meio suspeito, Levi. Tudo que já foi feito até hoje tentando conectar almas desse jeito deu super errado. Sem contar que não tem muito como fazer esses experimentos que ela quer sem entrar numa área bem questionável de moralidade.

-Viu?—Bea gesticulou para Lyra, e depois para o outro—E é claro que meus pais falaram pra ela pela milésima vez que os recursos pra ela estudar o que ela quer são limitados, porque envolveria riscos consideráveis e ela nem tem voluntários pra serem cobaias da pesquisa. Ela não tinha ido atrás dos seus pais antes, Ly?

-Tinha.

-E o que eles disseram?

-Disseram o que você falou. Que era uma questão interessante, mas difícil de ser efetivamente estudada—Silêncio, e Lyra completou—Ai sei lá o que aconteceu, mas ela ficou pistola e saiu fumegando daqui. Meus pais falaram que ela nunca mais vai pisar aqui porque que ela é doida.

-Bom.—Levi suspirou—Ela é meio doida mesmo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, o único barulho era o da madeira rangendo conforme Beatriz se balançava.

-Vocês sabem _o que mais_ ela falou aquele dia? Eu contei pra vocês do meu gato?!

Lyra colocou lentamente a bolinha azul sobre os lençóis. Confusa.

-... Não...? O que tem o Gato?

-Então—A loira se ajeitou na cadeira, emanando agitação—Ela chegou com um papo muito estranho sobre o Gato, sobre como devia ser _fascinante_ saber como a magia funciona nele, e perguntou SE ELA PODIA PEGAR ELE EMPRESTADO!

O garoto engasgou. Lyra precisou piscar algumas vezes para se certificar que ela não estava sonhando e que, de fato, Beatriz tinha acabado de falar aquilo mesmo.

-Ela _pediu o Gato emprestado?_

-Sim, ela pediu o Gato emprestado!! “Emprestado”—Fez o sinal das aspas com uma careta—Como se a gente fosse emprestar pra ela, aquela louca. Sabe deus o que ela queria com ele. Vai se fuder, mulher louca do caralho. Vai pegar meu gato porra nenhuma.

A verdade era que, no fundo, Gato não era um gato coisa nenhuma. Era uma espécie razoavelmente rara de animal mímico, capaz de mudar de forma de acordo com sua vontade e, portanto, só se parecia muito com um gato listrado comum. De fato um bicho fascinante, na opinião dos três amigos, e que por isso mesmo não deveria ser submetido a nenhum procedimento comandado por aquela louca.

-E o que sua mãe falou?—Levi se esticou e pegou a bolinha ao lado dela, girando-a em suas mãos até que ela caísse no chão. Ele se esticou, pegou-a de novo, e voltou a girá-la— _‘Be gone, thot!!’_?

Os três riram.

-Não! Mas pela cara que ela fez, ela bem que queria falar isso mesmo... Ela disse que ele precisava de cuidados, e que a gente não emprestava ele. E que ele ia ficar triste longe da gente.

-Bom, válid-

-O que é mentira, é claro, porque aquele bicho come de tudo e some por dias até voltar pra casa todo cheio de... Bom. Sei lá o que era aquilo.

-Tanto faz—Lyra deu de ombros—O que importa é que são argumentos justos.

-É—Levi concordou, e a bolinha caiu de novo no chão. Ele se esticou novamente.

-Uma pena que ela cagou pra eles, então. Por que a próxima coisa que ela falou foi “ain mas uma criatura mágica dessas não precisa de tanto cuidado, elas são selvagens e seria um estudo rápido nele e _blablabla_ pense no avanço acadêmico, _pipipi pópópó..._ ”

-Eu não acredito que ela disse isso...—Levi depositou a bola na cama de novo—Que falta de respeito.

-Quer dizer, ela tava com a razão—Bea ponderou—Mas ela pode enfiar no cú a razão dela. Eu não vou dar meu gato.

Lyra riu.

-E ela deu chilique depois?

A loira bufou.

-Ah, deu, né. Mas minha mãe falou com _propriedade_ e aí ela teve que vazar. Não foi que nem com seus pais, Ly, mas foi bem firme.

-Deus é mais, eu heim—Dessa vez a bolinha caiu e rolou para longe. A morena olhou de soslaio para o amigo e suspirou quando o brinquedo finalmente parou perto da cadeira de balanço.

-E quanto tempo faz? Que isso aconteceu?

-Um mês e meio...? Talvez dois? Não mais que isso.

Silêncio novamente. Levi estava jogado na cama e tinha obviamente desistido de pegar a bolinha, muito embora metade de seu corpo já estivesse no chão. Lyra sempre achava engraçado a diferença entre o Levi em público e o Levi quando estavam só os três. Ele era tão mais sério na rua, sempre repreendendo as duas por causa das gracinhas delas, mas era só ficarem os três num ambiente fechado que o de cabelos cacheados se revelava um _bobão._

-Você acha que vai ser de boa?

As duas olharam para ele.

-De boa o que, Levi?—Bea indagou.

-A Ananda. Vocês acham que ela vai voltar pra encher seus pais?

-Que nem ela faz com os meus?—Lyra riu, mas não achava graça nenhuma naquilo. Desde que seus pais e _aquela mulher_ brigaram no ano passado, Ananda jamais os deixou em paz. Não era o tipo de perturbação que realmente requeria alguma atitude por parte de qualquer um deles, mas era fato que a cientista maluca tentava prejudica-los sempre que tinha a chance, ainda que indiretamente—Um ano e meio disso, até agora. O máximo que ela chegou a fazer foi tentar sabotar o projeto deles. Mas eles brigaram real. Faltou só colocarem ela pra fora na base de uma bica.

-Ah, mas agora eu ‘to tranquilona...—Beatriz replicou, sarcástica.

-O que eu quero dizer é que só vai ficar um climão quando todos eles estiverem na mesma sala. Só isso.

A loira suspirou, deitando novamente no encosto da cadeira. Lyra se recostou na parede, observando enquanto a luz do sol morria aos poucos lá fora.

-Mas você sabe o que ela falou pra sua mãe querer por ela pra fora na bica?—O jovem perguntou, e foi a vez de Lyra de suspirar.

-Pior que eu nem sei bem. Eles não quiseram me falar muito. Só disseram que ela queria fazer algo duvidoso. Eu entendi que era algo que meio que dava margem pra fazer alguma coisa ilegal. Ou pelo menos moralmente questionável

A menina foi escorrendo aos poucos até estar deitada de lado na cama. Levi se ergueu do chão e voltou para a cama sem falar nada. A loira olhava para os dois em silêncio. Minutos se passaram e ela também não falou mais nada. O único som era o dos carros passando, e dos passarinhos lá fora.

-Que horas são?

Lyra pegou o celular em cima do criado-mudo ao seu lado.

-Sete—Mais silêncio até que ela falasse novamente—Querem jantar aqui? A gente podia fazer pastel.

Os ombros da morena finalmente relaxaram quando ela viu o sorrisão que Beatriz abriu. Levi, entretanto, a encarou como se tivesse acabado de ouvir algo muito estúpido.

-Da última vez que a gente cozinhou juntos, ficamos duas horas tentando tirar açúcar endurecido do fundo da panela—Mas ele acabou sorrindo afinal. Palhaço—Eu topo.

***

A semana prosseguiu sem maiores problemas. Pelo menos até o fim da segunda aula, três dias depois, quando a feiticeira recebeu sete chamadas perdidas e um textão desesperado de Beatriz que Lyra não conseguiu ler pois logo em seguida foi apagado. Ela ficou digitando, digitando, digitando por um tempão, e a morena já estava quase perdendo a paciência quando sua amiga finalmente decidiu o que dizer.

Era uma única mensagem.

_“Lyra, o Gato sumiu.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiz uma conta de RP pra Lyra, vocês podem me achar no Twitter com o @HerWildSide se quiserem me stalkear.  
> O próximo capítulo sai... semana que vem? talvez? Não vai ser uma história muito grande, eu acho, e eu quero tentar postar com certa assiduidade... mas a gente vai ver o que eu consigo fazer.
> 
> É isso. Fiquem bem.


End file.
